Stuck
by BOOitsCaitlin
Summary: Chelsea wants a fresh start, 100% new. When she finds herself on a strange island she starts to relive old haunting memories and face her darkest fears..
1. New Start

_**A/N: Hi there! If you've read this fic before you'd know this, but if you're new (welcome!) you mightn't have known that originally I called Chelsea 'Charlene' or nicknamed 'Charlie' (yes I realise there is another character with that name). I have no idea why I did that (let's not go into my 12 year old mind) but its 4 years later and I have decided to go through and change the name to Chelsea (as it should be) to avoid confusion. If there is anything more than a name change in a certain chapter I will put it in the author's note. Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up for anyone who has read this before (if they return after 4 years?) or got confused by the reviews. Whoa, that was a long author's note. Hopefully I didn't confuse you further. Anyway…. Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

I frowned as my parents waved good-bye to me at the dock. I told them, I didn't want to see them again. This was a fresh start for me, 100% new. Meaning no PARENTS! Sheesh, after everything that happened, can they see I don't want them? Don't _need _them? I gave a half-hearted wave and stepped onto the boat.

"Bye, Chelsea! We'll miss you!" my parents called to me.

I rolled my eyes. _And I won't miss you._

**Half an hour later...**

I flopped down in my cabin and stared out the window at the vast, empty ocean. Just like me, vast defiantly. And empty, so very empty. I clambered onto my bed and curled up in a ball and cried. I think I fell asleep, I don't really know what happened next, just that everything was black.

I woke up and saw a light. No, not the light. Wouldn't this story be incredibly boring if I died right now? So, I sit up, confused. All of a sudden an old man is leaning over me. "You!" he screeches. "Come! Now!" He tries to pull me up but he couldn't.

I rolled my eyes. _Ha, even after a shipwreck I have that amazing 'attitude' everyone goes on about._

I stand up and look at the man. "Ok, where to, pops?"

He frowns but starts walking. I follow him. I see some people gathered around a run down cottage. If you could call it a cottage, more like a shack.

The people turned to look at me. I freaked out. "Hello, there." said a kind looking lady. I took a step back warily. "Uh, hey, if you can direct me out of here, to the nearest boat or plane or something, I will be on my way."

They looked at me like I was crazy.

A girl standing next to the kind lady looked at me. She whispered hoarsely "There ain't no way out."


	2. Him

_**A/N: Hey there! I had to slightly change some dialogue to fit in the name change back to Chelsea but nothing major. Just thought I'd let you know just in case. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a great day!**_

* * *

Well, the old man's name was Taro. He made me in charge of the ranch. I sat down on the rickety bed. Just then, there was a quiet rap on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened and I almost had a heart attack. The hottest guy in the world was standing in the door way.

"Hi," said the amazingly hot creature in a southern drawl. "I'm Vaughn."

"Eek" I replied stupidly. I never believed in love at first sight until then.

"So, what's your name then?" asked super hot creature, oops I mean Vaughn.

"Chelsea." I answered.

"Ok, hi Charlie." He flashed a grin at me. "Well, I just came to introduce myself; I guess I will be on my way. See ya around."

_Yes, I will make sure I see A LOT of you._

He walked out the door.

"Bye." I called out, but it was too late, he was gone.

I decided to go see Felicia and ask if she had anything like food or stuff. I made my way down to their cottage (the run down building I met them at). They had it looking quite nice, actually. I knocked on the door.

Natalie, the girl who told me there was no way out yelled "Come in! Door's open!"

I opened the door and walked in.

"Natalie! You go and greet whoever is at the door, not yell rudely!" I heard Felicia say to Natalie.

"Alright, alright, Mum." Natalie replied.

Felicia came out of the bedroom to greet me. She wiped her hands on her clothes and smiled warmly at me. "Hi, Chelsea. Oh, good thing you are here! A trunk washed up on the beach, the name Chelsea Dixon was on it. Would that be yours?"

"Yep, that's mine." I replied.

"Oh ok, Chelsea! Let me get it for you." Felicia walked into her bedroom and came out with the trunk. "I dried the stuff in it, I hope you don't mind."

I smiled and opened the trunk. All my stuff was there, the few things I bought with me. "Thanks!"

"Oh, not tomorrow but the day after, my dad will come show you how to run the ranch."

I nodded. _Yay, another visit from Taro. Phooey._

"Anyway, I would ask you to stay for a cuppa or something, but I have to have a stern talking to my children." Felicia frowned.

"That's ok, another time." I reassured her.

"Ok, bye, Chelsea"

"See ya, thanks for my trunk!" I said, as I dragged it out the door.

**2 hours later, 11am**

I sat on the old dock and dangled my feet over the edge. _Wow, this moment would be perfect, if Vaughn was here._

Turns out, he was.


	3. Splash!

**SPLASH!**

_Aaah!_

I fell head first into the water. I swam up, gasping for air. Only I was dragged back under by the waves, deep into the sea green salty water. There was a splash next to me, and then a hand grabbed onto mine and pulled me up. It was Vaughn.

His other hand had a tight grip on the dock. "Hold on to the edge." He ordered me. I grabbed on tightly. _If he asked me to walk on hot rocks in 40oC I would. I would do anything for him._

I watched him climb out swiftly. His hand reached for mine. I grabbed it and he tugged me up. _Wow, he must be really strong, or I am lighter than I think. But I'm betting on he's really strong._

"Thanks." I said, breathless.

"No, it was my fault. I accidently knocked you over." Vaughn replied.

_He could of pushed me off of a cliff and I wouldn't have minded._

_Okay, maybe not the cliff but still._

I stood up and smoothed my tangled hair back. Vaughn and I walked off the dock and onto the sand. I sat down on the sand and Vaughn flopped down next to me. I grabbed a handful of sand and let it fall through my fingers. Vaughn watched me with an amused expression.

"Hey, see that boat over there?" Vaughn pointed to a old boat with a name painted in black saying 'Animalia'.

I nod. "Yeah what about it?"

He looks fondly at it. "It's mine."

"Wow." _Real smart, Chelsea. Wow. Is that the best thing I can think to say? I'm so stupid._

Vaughn smiled. "Named after that picture book. Also and the fact I transport animals." He paused. "Not on that boat of course, it's my personal boat."

"Oh, ok." _Great, where is my brain today?!_

"I am taking Felicia out with it, to see who will buy your crops and she needs to do some other stuff. You won't see me around for a while..."

I frowned. 'How long, exactly?" I asked.

"No more than a day." He replied.

I groaned. _A day!? I can't see this hunk of spunk for a day?!_

Vaughn chuckled. I blushed, so red that if you put me in a pile of tomatos you would think I was one! My blush made Vaughn laugh, a deep throaty sound.

I cleared my throat and waited until my cheeks stopped buring and lost the scarlet colour. "So," I began, looking at my feet. "Animal transporter, huh?"

Vaughn smiled. "Yup, that's me." He sniffed the air. "No wonder people tell me I smell. The stench of animals."

I decided to have a go flirting. I'm not a good flirter at all. I looked up at him from under my lashes. "I think you smell wonderful." I said in a sugar coated voice. _Oh, god I am so stupid. I can't believe I just did that!_

Vaughn's response surprised me. He grinned happily. I sighed, relieved. I looked up at the sun. In the corner of my eye I saw Vaughn watching me. I just smiled.

The day passed quickly and Vaughn and I talked and talked. I even told him my biggest secret.

Almost.

We had both almost dried from the fall in the water when Vaughn stood up and shook off the sand on him. I rose and looked at him. He looked back at me. Vaughn leaned towards me. His hands cupped my face.

Then he kissed me.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading; please remember to R&R!**_


	4. Clearing the air

I rolled over in bed and sighed. I was going to be glum all day, after my dream about Vaughn. He kissed me, what a wonderful dream. _But how can I look at him now?_

After getting ready for the day (and a quick check on the scales, I was losing weight!), I went outside. Ah, morning air. I went and fed my 2 cows, Moon and Moo Moo. _Yes, SO creative. Don't laugh. _I looked at my watch. 8:00Am. Time for my morning jog. I went in my house and changed out of my work clothes into my running clothes. I walked slowly to the beach, munching on an apple. When I got there I chucked it out in the bin next to Denny's house. I started jogging along the beach. Just then, I saw Vaughn on the dock.

_Oh no, oh no, oh NO! _I frowned. _Well, better to just face him. The longer I leave it, the worse it will be._ I took a deep breath. I was sure to go my famous tomato red. I slowed my pace. _It was only a dream. _

Just then I tripped. Vaughn looked up at me, with a cold look in his eyes.

_Or was it?_

I straightened up and felt the heat rush to my face. Yep, I was defiantly ruby red. I took another deep breath and walked towards Vaughn.

He frowned. "What?" he said harshly.

"Um, hi." I mumbled, confused by his reaction.

"What do you want?!" he demanded.

"I just came to say hello." I whispered. I felt like crying.

"Well, you did. Now scram." Vaughn turned his back on me.

"What's with this?"

"What?" He didn't turn to face me.

"How, you're acting."

"I'm letting you know," Vaughn paused, as he thought of how to continue. "That, there, won't be a, uh, repeat of yesterday."

"Yesterday?" I asked, confused.

"You know, uh, you," Vaughn stopped. "I mean, I knocked you."

_Geez just spit it out!_

Vaughn cleared his throat and continued. "By accident, of course."

_Oh no. It wasn't a dream. I kissed Vaughn! Is that good or bad?_

"We, we... kissed?" I mumbled, shocked.

Vaughn scowled. "Yes." He muttered.

I put my hand to my head, stunned. I took a deep breath and took one step towards Vaughn.

"Oh no you don't!" He snapped.

"I wasn't." I replied. "Can we just talk about this?"

"No." Vaughn whispered.

"Why?" I demanded, my voice going croaky.

Vaughn looked at me and his eyes seemed blank. Not beautiful like normal. His voice was steel. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

I turned away. A single tear ran off my face and landed into the water.

Along with my heart.


	5. Plans

_**A/N: Changed one thing Eliza said to fit the name change (Charlie to Chelsea). I just want to make things clear if the dialogue or something changes for past readers! It's nothing major but still, I'd rather avoid even the tiniest bit of confusion. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

After that 'incident' with Vaughn I came up with a few plans. During the day I was my normal self, chatting with everyone, even Vaughn. Okay, I didn't actually chat with Vaughn. I just treated him civilly. I found out tidbits of important information but not all in one lot. That would be suspicious.

My nights were a different story. I stayed up late, adding more detail to my plans and researching things I couldn't ask. I stayed up for hours, some nights I didn't sleep at all.

Felicia and Vaughn went out on his boat and Felicia arranged for a boat to come once a week here. It would come at 6am, 10am, 2pm, 6pm and finally 10pm. It was a 2 hour journey to the mainland and another 2 hours back. The boat wouldn't come to the island for one more week, which was frustrating.

My life continued in this pattern for a week until little Eliza spoke to Julia. Of course, Julia got worried and came and spoke to me. I opened the door and Julia was standing there, distraught.

"Jules!" I gasped. "What's the matter?"

"Are you leaving?" she demanded, pointing a finger at me.

"No, I, of cour-" I began.

"Eliza!" Julia screeched, cutting me off.

My hand flew to my mouth. Of course. I remember now.

"_Chelsea!" Eliza called, running onto the farm._

"_Hi Eliza." I smiled._

"_Me and Charlie," she giggled. "Are playing hide and seek. Can I please hide in your house?"_

"_Sure." I stood up and put my green watering can down then walked to my house and opened the door._

"_Thanks, Chelsea!" Eliza said and she gave me a big hug. "Where's a good hiding spot?"_

"_Um, my bedroom probably." I told her, thinking of the walk in wardrobe. Little did I know, she was thinking of under my bed. Where my plans were._

"No, she was making stories. You know how little kids are." I lied.

"Yes, and little kids can fake fear so genuine. She looked about to cry. Can a little kid do that?!" Julia hissed.

"Jules..." I pleaded.

Julia barged into my house and I chased after her. She headed towards my bedroom and started to look under my bed.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned her nervously.

"Why?" she snapped and pulled out a folder. It was labelled 'X'

I watched her open it carefully and pull out the first piece of paper. It had one word in big red letters. 'LEAVING' That was all the evidence Julia needed. Tears spilled over her face.

"How could you do this to me?" Julia sobbed. "I thought we were best friends!"

"We are." I told her.

"Seems like it." She said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Don't worry about that stupid thing." I said tugging the folder from her hands.

"Don't worry!?" she screeched. I swear everyone in a 5 mile radius could hear that. "You're leaving and you except me not to WORRY?!"

"I'm not leaving." I lied. Well, not lied, I was technically undecided.

"You aren't?" Julia asked, jumping up from the floor.

"That was an old thing, from after the whole Vaughn thing. I threw it under my bed after. Never looked at it again." I was pleased with myself. I had avoided the question.

"Oh thank goodness." Julia hugged me. "I'm sorry." She said, releasing me. "I shouldn't have barged in, and made false assumptions."

"That's okay." I reassured her.

"I better be going." She mumbled.

I walked Julia to the door and watched her head off to her home.

I hated lying to her.


	6. Desicions and lies

**_A/N: I had to rephrase some dialogue between Julia and Chelsea as it referenced her "old name" Charlie/Charlene a lot. Wow I really regret being a stubborn 12 year old who wanted to be different and not use the name Chelsea!_**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep

I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm. I didn't want to get up. The boat would come tomorrow and I would have to make my decision today. Leave or Stay.

After 5 minutes the alarm went off again. _Shut up shut up shut up!_

It beeped one more time. I groaned and got out of bed. _Alright, I'm up. Happy?!_I turned off my alarm and headed to the bathroom.

After my morning routine and my jog I started to walk towards Julia and her mum, Mirabelle's shop. My eyes gazed to the bright red roof, Julia's idea. I'd miss her so much. That's if I chose to leave. I pushed open the door, although they weren't open. It was Saturday so they weren't going to open at all. Mirabelle was looking over some papers when I came in.

"Hello, dear. Julia might be still in bed, can you wake her up please if she is?" she asked me, not fazed that I just walked in.

"Yep, I will." I pushed open the door to their home and called out "Jules?"

No answer. I tiptoed to Julia's room and creaked open the door.

Julia had an amazing room. The floor had light wood floorboard with a fluffy white rug spread across it. She had baby blue walls and a window was opposite from her white door. The curtains were a beautiful lavender. Against the right wall there was one wardrobe with mirror doors and next to it another door leading to her ensuite. Against the wall with the door to enter she had a beautiful Queen Anne dressing table filled with make up and photos were stuck all over the mirrors. Against the left wall there was a beautiful wooden bed painted white. The doona cover was a deep purple with fluro blue swirls on it. The pillows were light blue. A cozy egg chair hung in the corner. Julia was lying on her stomach with her hands under her pillow.

"Jules." I said. No answer. "Juliaaaaa" I sung and I gently shook her.

"Huh?" she mumbled. "Go away Mum, its 4am." Julia groaned.

"Julia, its Chelsea and it's 10am."

"Noooooo. Go awaaaaaay." Julia mumbled into her pillow.

"Get up Jules!" I moaned, poking her until she rolled over and glared at me.

I grinned and she hit me with a pillow. I hit her back and we were screaming and laughing whilst we whacked each other with pillows.

"Julia!" Mirabelle called out. "Get up already please!"

Julia groaned and pulled on long black leggings under her white night-dress.

"Classy." I joked.

Julia stuck her tongue out at me and dragged me to the kitchen.

Mirabelle brought over a plate of pancakes and placed them on the table. She looked up at me "Pancakes, Chelsea?" she asked.

"No thanks," I replied. "I –"

"Already ate." Julia finished for me. "So predictable." Julia laughed and sat down in front of the pancakes. "Mm yum!" She covered them in maple syrup and started eating.

Mirabelle looked at me. "Anything at all?"

"No thank you." I replied.

Mirabelle sighed and sat down. I sat down next to Julia.

"Oh yum, these are great." Julia said through mouthfuls. "Hey, where's yours, Mum?"

"I ate already. I woke up at 8am, sweetie." Mirabelle replied.

"Oh." Julia replied. "You know, the boat is coming tomorrow!"

"Yeah, how exciting!" I gushed. _Ok, maybe a little bit too much enthusiasm._

"Uh, yeah..." Julia said. "It's just a boat."

"Ferry, sweetie." Mirabelle corrected Julia.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Right. Ferry."

Mirabelle looked at me. "Are you thinking of going into the mainland one day?"

I shrugged and looked down. "No, its just exciting. New people can come here and all..."

Julia's eyes lit up. "New people?"

"Probably, now go get showered and dressed, sweetie!" Mirabelle said as she picked up Julia's plate.

"Fine." Julia pushed her chair back and stood up. "I'll be quick ok?" She told me.

"Ok." I replied.

Mirabelle placed the plate in the sink and gave it a quick rinse. "I have work to do. If she's not out of there in 5 minutes go and bang on her door." She smiled warmly at me.

"Yup, ok."

Mirabelle left and went into the shop. I sighed and looked around. _When would I next be here?_

I frowned. Just then Julia barged out of her room. She was wearing a denim skirt, a white singlet top and a little purple jacket. Her hair was tied up in a purple ribbon and she had white thongs on with a purple flower on each.

"Tada!" She said, and twirled around.

"Ooh nice!" I appraised.

"Thanks, now come on!" Julia cried as she dragged me out the door.

That night...

After a great day on the beach with Julia and a delicious dinner of spaghetti bolognaise I stood and agonized over my alarm clock. I had to choose what time to set it. Sounds simple, I know. But I had to pick if I was leaving or staying. _Vaughn, Vaughn VAUGHN!_

Vaughn was all I could think about. Before I knew what I was doing I was running down the beach towards his boat. Vaughn was at his boat, working away.

"VAUGHN!" I cried.

Vaughn turned around. I heard a girly giggle. He was with someone.

Another girl.


	7. The Alarm Clock

_Another girl._

Her high-pitched giggles were like fingers down a chalk board. I heard Vaughn's husky laugh. I wanted to gag. The laugh that made me smile, now made me want to puke.

"Oh Vaughn!" cried the girl. Her voice was the kind that went with pink lipstick, bubblegum, blonde curls and mini-skirts.

"Sabrina…" Vaughn replied.

_Sabrina?! As in the teenage witch? Teenage WITCH?! She's a witch!_

I chuckled and moved quietly behind another tree. I had a perfect view of them. The moonlight shone down. I studied Sabrina. She had long black hair, pulled back with a pink ribbon. Round glasses framed her violet eyes. Her clothes were… I couldn't see them. Vaughn was in the way. He was very close to her. _Move, Vaughn! I need to see how she dresses!_I moved to the left a little. I could see why he was so close.

They. Were. Kissing.

I started running. I ran all the way back to my home. I slammed the door shut behind me and practically flew into my room. I went crazy.

The last thing I did before I went to bed was set the alarm. I was taking that ferry.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for the LONG wait. I felt I HAD to get something up on this story! Please R&R!_**

* * *

**_A/N from 3 years after this was written and posted: _So I've finally changed the name to Chelsea to make it make sense. Honestly, I have no idea whether or not I'm going to finish this fic. I don't remember Chelsea's secret which is like a main thing (I think? I don't remember!). I'd like to eventually finish this but don't hold your breath. If I remember the plot I had in mind 3/4 years ago or think of an even better one that makes sense, I'll try and continue this. No promises though, sorry. :(**


End file.
